


Unexplainable Attraction

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gods, Het, Human, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to protect her, he has to watch over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplainable Attraction

Bloodshed had done enough hunting in his jaguar form to know how to sneak up on prey and not disturb them.  
  
It was also disturbing enough that he was so good at that as to not let this human woman know he was there watching her.  
  
It was conflicting, being here watching the young girl from the bushes. It made him sick to his stomach because he could only imagine his father watching women like this before he eventually did his seducing game to put another poor soul into his harem. But it also hurt his heart as well for some reason when he wasn't there to see her.  
  
He couldn't put a word to it. Ever since she had run up to him and brought him into her home during the Ten Year Silence of the Wrath, Bloodshed had been unable to forget her. Ten years. Ever since those hunters had murdered his mother and ten years since he had decided humanity must die, it was this human who had calmed his rage. Calmed his madness and his wrath. In all his years and decades and centuries of boiling hatred and vengeance seeking, she had been the one to prove him wrong on everything.  
  
And now, Bloodshed just couldn't stop himself from going to see her whenever he had a moment to. He had resisted at first, but something had won out in the end and he had not stopped coming by to see her.  
  
And there she was. Gathering some berries and herbs by herself, a good distance away from the group. She was humming softly to herself, smiling the entire time. As if today was just another blissful day fro her. Like she had no worries. Or if she did, she certainly didn't let them get to her.  
  
He swallowed. Primus... she was just so... beautiful. He couldn't really describe it. She wasn't anything like Nebula, that damn seductress, or Eclipse, the regal beauty... She was a cute girl, yes, but nothing like them. And yet, he just found her to be so beautiful. Perfect almost.  
  
Ugh, Primus, listening to his own thoughts made him feel and sound like an idiot. He wanted to hit himself with just how damn stupid and even creepy he sounded. But he couldn't help it! He couldn't stop himself from being drawn to the girl! He just... He had to see her whenever he had the chance. Just something inside of him told him to go see her whenever he could. And he did. Often times, he would just be as he was right now. In the shadows, just quietly observing her and watching her interact with the world around her.  
  
He had always viewed the human world as a dark, disgusting place. Filled with vile and lowlife human scum. And yet... No matter who she was with or where she was, she made it all seem so... serene. As if everything about the human world was lovely. Bright. Pleasant. He knew it wasn't, he still hated all of humanity, but the idea of taking it away from her when she seemed to love it all... It made his chest tighten up.   
  
Maybe that was what was bothering him. She loved the human world even though it was capable of hurting her, defiling her, and even killing her. And while her brother and her fellow villagers had protected this land for so long, he couldn't trust them to keep her safe from all harm. What if bandits came in the middle of the night? She could end up their plaything or a slave in the slaver's market.  
  
It was irresponsible as the God of Wrath to lay claim to this village and swear to protect it. He had known of a few gods who did so, but most were only in the cases of the village worshipping them as their main deity. This village did not and he had no plans to make any village bow to him. He had known of a group who did and he did not like being associated with monsters like them.  He didn't need another case like that to pop up.  
  
And the problem was that it wasn't the village... it was her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Perhaps it was foolish, but she had offer compassion to him when he was in need of 'help'. She had put her own life at risk trying to help him, even though he didn't need it. Perhaps that was the reason. Perhaps he wanted to pay her back for helping him. His mother had often said that no good deed goes unpunished, so maybe... maybe he didn't want this human to suffer like his kind and caring mother had.  
  
He blinked as he gazed through the bushes again. The girl was finishing gathering her share of this bush. She was now moving into the next clearing for a different herb. Slowly as he kept his eyes on her, he followed parallel to her still hiding in the bushes.  
  
Then he heard something. Not from her or from him. Just a very small crunch sound. Like rustling of some fallen leaves. He glanced down. No... It hadn't been him. He looked back at the girl, who seemed completely oblivious to what he had heard. So that couldn't have meant it was her...  
  
He sniffed the air and his body stiffened. The scent of an animal. A hungry animal... A predator. And Bloodshed knew that whatever this other creature was, he was not its target. He was too big and all animals were scared of a god's scent. Especially his. Which had to have meant that the girl...  
  
Bloodshed quickly crouched down, eyes starting about as he looked for the bastard beast that had chosen to target her. As if he would allow that to happen... But where was it? He heard it move again, but he couldn't see it. Which had to have meant it was on the other side of the path, also stalking in the bushes. He bared his teeth, holding back a growl as he carefully watched the young human hum to herself as she walked down the path, blissfully ignorant to the danger she was in.  
  
The God followed her, sniffing the air. The predator didn't seem large... Possibly just a young panther. A young and stupid panther who was hungry enough to stalk his human.   
  
Then they both heard a low growl. The girl stopped humming, eyes widening as she jerked her head in the direction where it came from. Oh no... It was getting ready to strike. But the girl didn't move. She just stared at the bushes, almost as if she were paralyzed in fear. She just watched as the bushes rustled, shaking more and more violently until a young black panther jumped out of the bushes at her to pin her down and rip her throat out.  
  
Only that didn't happen as the second the panther jumped out, Bloodshed gave a small roar and leaped out from his spot, tackling the smaller cat to the ground and knocking back the human, who fell with a sharped, frighten cry.   
  
Bloodshed didn't take note of her, instead focusing all his attention on this creature. It wasn't a malicious being or a monster like most humans. It was a mere animal looking for food who happened to find the best chance at one in the form of a foolish girl who gathered by herself in the woods with no company or protection. In every other case, it would simply be the way of life.  
  
Only he couldn't see it as that. Despite this animal having no fault in any of this, the god couldn't see it that way. It had tried to harm this human. This girl who had done no wrong and had showed him compassion. A girl who didn't deserve such a horrible death by the claws of this animal.  
  
It took him a long time to calm himself and not just lunge his teeth into the animal's throat.  Instead, he leaned down and growled lowly at the poor, frightened beast.  He didn't need to speak or do anything else to get the message across.  This young animal could tell he was a god and it knew that it better stay away from this god.  Which meant getting the fuck out of there as fast as it could.... which it couldn't do with said god over it at that moment.  
  
Hearing the creature whimper in submission, Bloodshed removed himself from the animal, who quickly scrambled to its feet and ran back into the forest. Bloodshed just glared after him, snarling a bit. Good. He hoped it would serve as a warning to any other creature that would dare try to attack this woman.  
  
And speaking of her...  
  
Bloodshed slowly turned his body around, seeing the young girl just sitting there on the floor, staring up at him with wide, frightened eyes. And when their eyes met, she stiffened in terror and tried to scoot back away from him. But she wasn't doing any good and her back eventually hit a large tree. She gasped when she realized she had cornered herself and attempted to rise to her feet. But she kept slipping as she couldn't get any traction underneath her feet.  
  
He swallowed as he turned to face her completely. He glanced at her basket on the floor. Well... it looked like she would have to collect more herbs and berries. They were all dirty and scattered now. Looking back at her, he winced at the sight of her terrified look. Primus... He wasn't try to scare her. He didn't even want to scare her! He just wanted to protect her... And yet...  
  
He slowly stepped up to her, causing her to flinch. He paused walking. Right... He was in his animal form. Of course she would be terrified of him... Even though he would never have any intentions of harming her.   
  
He took another step forward, moving closer and closer to her. At this point, she was trembling and had brought her legs up to her chest, as if trying to protect herself. Not that her stance would have really given her much protection, but he could understand it. Her trembling only got worse when his face was right in front of her, their eyes locked. She gave a soft whimper and shut her eyes, expecting the worst.   
  
And he couldn't stand that. Not in anger, but the fact that she was scared of him, curled up on herself in front of him after he had just saved her. It... It hurt. It hurt to see her like this... after what he had done for her...  
  
So ever so gently, ever so softly, he leaned in with his head and nudged the top of her head.  
  
There was a brief pause after it had happened before something else happened. The girl finally stopped shivering, but it was about a minute later that she finally looked up, tears still in her eyes as her blue eyes pierced his red ones.  
  
Bloodshed still didn't know what to do. She was still afraid, as she should have been in every sense as he was a giant jaguar that could literally bite her head off if he tried (and never would, he wasn't a monster) and she was but a poor defenseless girl who could do nothing against him.  
  
When they just stared at each other for a few more moments, he leaned forward again to check nudge her cheek with the top of his head. She gasped when his fur touched her skin, but she didn't push him away. When he pulled back to look at her face, she just stared at him with wide and confused eyes. He could see that she was still a bit wary, but not as afraid as she looked before.   
  
Still, the tears were still in her eyes and a few slipped to trail down her face. Subconsciously, he leaned forward again and licked the falling tear.  
  
"Wh-Wha-?" she couldn't even give out a coherent word. Just a confused and startled sound as the rough tongue rubbed against her smooth skin. She probably would have screamed in fright if it weren't for the fact it was very obvious that the jaguar was simply licking her tears away. Almost like a big friendly cat.   
  
Bloodshed pulled back to look at her. Now she didn't seem so afraid... She just seemed confused. But he supposed it was reasonable. It wasn't like normal animals did this on a regular basis.  
  
"You..."  
  
He blinked. Was she talking to him?  
  
"You... saved... me?" she said in a light, confused tone.   
  
Primus, that voice. It was like an angel... But he didn't want to give himself away, so he said and did nothing. Instead, he merely leaned down and moved his head to her arm, nudging at it.   
  
Her eyes widened and she lifted her arm, not expecting him to come under it. She slowly lowered it until her hand rested on his head. Did... he want her to pet him? She wasn't sure, but she slowly moved her hand over his head. The creature closed his eyes, moving his head around to let her hand move over it. Feeling safe and a little bold, she carefully moved her hand behind his ear and scratched.  
  
She never would have expected him to start purring like a housecat.   
  
She didn't even realize that she was starting to smile and finding this giant animal to be rather... cute. It was certainly a sweet beast. She never thought she would encounter such a large jaguar to make such a noise. Or even act this way! It was shocking and unnatural... But it was cute.  
  
She gave a soft giggle, making him purr louder. "You're certainly a friendly creature, aren't you?"   
  
That gave Bloodshed pause for a moment. It made him happy that she wasn't frightened of him as much now, but for her to say he was a friendly creature… Minus the creature part cause, well, he was in animal form, he was conflicted. Here this innocent girl was, the one who had shown him kindness and compassion, calling him friendly. And she couldn't be any farther from the truth. He had almost no friends, no other allies other then Novabomb and Nebula and his father. He was well feared and even hated by both gods and humans alike.   
  
He moved his head away from her, much to her shock. Primus, he felt... disgusted with himself. This... angel had just called him friendly. Even though he had been plotting to destroy her entire race! She saw him to be good, to be kind... And he wasn't. He wasn't a good man. He had done too many unspeakable things to be good.   
  
He turned away from her in shame, heading towards the bushes.   
  
"W-Wait!"  
  
He paused for a moment, looking back behind her. She had risen to her feet and was now standing behind him, looking worried and concerned about him. Now she was worried about him? Why?! What had he done to be pitied? To be looked upon with worry and fright and compassion-  
  
Fuck, he thought as he looked away, he couldn't. He couldn't look into her eyes. Couldn't see her approach him ever so foolishly out of concern.  
  
Bloodshed bolted, sprinting into the brush despite the girl calling out to him, her voice pleading with him to wait. He didn't stop though. He ran as far as fast as he could.  
  
But he suddenly stopped. What if she ran into something else? What if she ran into the jaguar or another predator again? Or worse, bandits or hunters that could snatch her and-  
  
He nervously (Him, the God of Wrath, nervous?!) headed back, looking for her. Wondering and hoping that she had gone back, but fearing the worse the longer he didn't have her in his sights-  
  
"Hello? Mister Jaguar?"  
  
He quickly hid in shrubbery as she appeared again, rugged and tired from trying to chase after him. Primus, why? Why did he want to run back to her so badly?  
  
She gave a sad sigh. "I guess he went back home."  
  
It shouldn't hurt like this. It shouldn't hurt to see her so sad. But even as the pain continued to stab at his chest, he stalked after her, watching as she returned to her fallen basket to scavenge what she could before she headed back to the village.  
  
He never let her out of his sight, not even when she went into the village. He ran around the edge of the village, watching her walk through until she was in the safety of the hut she shared with her brother.  
  
But even that couldn't sooth the ache. Turning around to leave, he gave the hut one last painful look before he ran back to the god realm and back home.  
  
But the pain never went away. It only hurt less when he went back to watch her again. And again. And again.  
  
And that was the only thing that made him content.


End file.
